


TGIF

by keiji05



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drink moderately you guys, M/M, Office AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keiji05/pseuds/keiji05
Summary: “Seriously, fuck that guy.”“I thought you don't want to be anywhere within a 10 meter radius near him.”“Yama-chan, that's the point. I want you to fuck him. For me.”Yamaguchi choked on his drink.Yamaguchi works for the fearsome Ushijima Wakatoshi, gets drunk with his boss, and their supposedly one-night stand turns into a weekly routine.Thank god it's Friday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank fuck i'm finally free from the claws of hell (commonly called college) and i can write again aaaaaaaa
> 
> idk if i'll continue this tbh because if i do it's gonna involve that salty bastard tsukishima and a threesome oh god i still need to write the next chapter of df bye

“Seriously, fuck that guy.”

 

“I thought you don't want to be anywhere within a 10 meter radius near him.”

 

“Yama-chan, that's the point. I want you to fuck him. For me.”

 

Yamaguchi choked on his drink.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Oikawa smirked at him, his eyes crazed from too much alcohol. “You work on his department, don't you?”

 

“What the fuck, Oikawa.”

 

“C’mon, just a little favor! Please? I'm sorry you and Blondie didn't end up like me and Iwa-chan but-”

 

“No! He's my boss, I don't wanna get fired just because you hate him!” Yamaguchi sighed, grabbing their 4th bottle for the night. He'll most likely regret this in the morning, again, and Tsukishima will most likely kick his ass, again. Why does he even hang out with Oikawa? This guy is a major bad influence in his life.

 

Yamaguchi is a lowly intern working directly for Shiratorizawa Airlines’ Foreign Affairs Department Representative, Ushijima Wakatoshi. How he ended up there is still a mystery for him, because as far as he knows, interns are mostly paper pushers and coffee makers in this company. Kuroo might have a hand on how he landed being the assistant of the feared Ushijima, but rumors were going around about one Semi Eita resigning from his current position due to a giant misunderstanding between Ushijima and him, and Kuroo was there when Semi decided to quit.

 

The first time he met with his boss, he was asked the most compromising question in his life.

 

“Yamaguchi Tadashi, do you promise to always serve me and me alone, until the end of your internship period in this company? Do you swear to abide the rules and regulations of our workplace, but be willing to bend them to do what I want you to do?”

 

“Uh.” He whispered intelligently.

 

His going-to-be boss stared at him with cool but careful eyes, his ugly resume he threw together after Kuroo kicked him to action in Ushijima’s firm hands.

 

Is this like those Terms and Conditions when signing up for Facebook or Google? Was there a secret contract he didn't knew about? But Kuroo gave him all the information about this position and company, and he knew that a simple ‘Yes’ would secure his internship for the mean time.

 

But shit, Ushijima scares him.

 

He swallowed his nerves and looked back at those intense eyes.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

* * *

  
  


He was thankfully not fully dysfunctional by next day, despite the growing migraine he got from Oikawa’s Weekly 4-Hour Alcohol Marathon. Tsukishima gave him a lot of water and silence, which Yamaguchi was incredibly grateful for. This shouldn’t be a ritual, but here he was, ignoring the reprimanding looks his best friend was sending him all morning.

 

“If you end up in the hospital for fucking alcohol poisoning I’m replacing your dextrose with whiskey.”

 

Yamaguchi gave him a thumbs up.

 

The stack of papers in his desk seem to give birth every time he leaves to pee. He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose, and made a mental note to scream at Oikawa later.

 

* * *

  
  


Time seem to fly by when you get absorbed with work.

 

Despite being mostly stationed with paperwork, Yamaguchi has come to like his job. He gets the chance to observe how a top performer work, and learn from how he conducts his business. Even setting appointments for Ushijima is a lesson; there are industries he didn’t know existed and yet their company serves, people who he was incredibly grateful to meet (like the interpreter Akaashi-san who was patient with a newbie like him, and Kozume who leads the IT department that sends him ideas on how to deal with Kuroo’s annoying memes) and of course, how to handle exhausting phone calls from people who demand Ushijima’s attention with great urgency but little importance.

 

To be honest he’d rather talk to Kuroo than answer another “I need to talk to your boss right now, do you not know me?” call.

 

He opened the calendar synchronized with Ushijima’s phone and laptop, and started to fill up next week’s appointments. Iwaizumi dropped by to notify him of some executive wanting to talk to his boss, and to give him some french fries and Coke as an apology for his boyfriend’s behavior, which got the brunet a little teary-eyed. Thank God for Iwaizumi. 

 

Just as he was typing the morning meetings for next Friday, the door to Ushijima’s office opened, and Ushijima himself sauntered out like he didn’t just spent eight hours convincing people that no, he has better work to do than listen to problems that does not directly concern him, please redirect those to Shirabu, or reassuring them that yes, Shiratorizawa Airlines is willing to conduct business with them, calm down, or maybe playing Candy Crush. Who knows what Ushijima does in his office the whole day.

 

His boss stopped upon seeing him, a curious look on his face.

 

“You’re still here?”

 

Yamaguchi blinked. “Huh?”

 

“It’s already 8:30 in the evening.”

 

“...Huh?!”

 

He looked at the clock on the desktop. Shit, he forgot that he was supposed to leave at 7. He wasn’t looking at the time on purpose because, as Oikawa had (un)helpfully said, “Watching the time while you’re working and hungover will give you wrinkles and drive you insane, Yama-chan.” 

 

“Ah, uhm, sorry Sir, I was just finishing things up. This won’t take too long.”

 

Ushijima waved his hand. “It’s fine, but hurry up so you can eat dinner.”

 

“Yessir!” He straightened up, quickly typing up the rest of the schedule and sorting the papers into respective folders and envelopes. He shut down the desktop and grabbed the briefcase under his desk so he could go home. There was a text from Tsukishima an hour ago reminding him to eat, and he smiled at that.

 

Even if his decade-long secret love for the blonde nurse-in-training will never be returned, he’s more than content with living with him and getting messages that reminds Yamaguchi of Tsukishima’s caring nature, which is hidden deep under his massive layers of sass and bitterness.

 

“Yamaguchi?”

 

He snapped out of his musings and looked over at his boss, who was fixing his coat, own bag on hand.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

 

He hummed under his breath. Tsukki’s out until the morning for his night shift, and Oikawa most likely won’t bother him until next week when he’s fed up with work. 

 

“No, sir. What is it?”

 

Ushijima looked at his watch. “If you don’t mind having dinner with me, we could go to a nearby restaurant.”

 

“Eh? S-Sure, but don’t you have plans for tonight? It’s...Friday.”  _ God, Tadashi, stop putting your foot in your mouth!  _

 

“No, not really. Come with me?”

 

“Y-Yes sir!”

 

* * *

  
  


Yamaguchi was afraid that they’d suddenly barge in a high class restaurant, but they ended up going to a small 24-hour Eat All You Can diner. They didn’t look too out of place, what’s with the small groups of salarymen celebrating the end of the week and generally being noisy while stuffing their faces with greasy food and beer.

 

He totally didn’t peg Ushijima to enjoy this kind of setting. Yamaguchi thought of him as a 5-star restaurant regular who likes medium rare steak, uses every cutlery on the goddamn table, and leaves scathing reviews on Yelp when waiters piss him off.

 

But seeing him quietly eating a cheap dish on a dimly lit diner, he feels like the butt of that annoying joke about being assuming. 

 

“Is there something on my face?”

 

Yamaguchi squeaked, gripping his spoon hard. “N-No, sir!” Ushijima tilted his head, prompting him to continue. “It’s just… I didn’t think you’ll enjoy eating on this kind of place.”

 

“Why? The food is good here.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

Ushijima sighed, closing his eyes, and Yamaguchi panicked,  _ fuck, did I piss him off _ , when suddenly he smiled.

 

He  _ smiled _ , and it was the best thing to ever happen this week.

 

“Can I tell you a secret?”

 

Yamaguchi leaned forward. “Y-Yes sir.”

 

“I hate fancy dining,” he murmured, voice deep and low, as if this piece of information would ruin his entire career and Yamaguchi needed to guard this secret with his life. “I don’t like putting up with the whole formality. It’s tiring.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why Oikawa mostly goes for the big parties. He’s better suited there than me, and with Iwaizumi, they’ll get the job done more efficiently.”   
  


“You mean dealing with socialites?”

 

His boss grinned, and  _ fuck that was so cute what the fuck _ . “Yeah. It’s a miracle you didn’t drop from being my assistant yet. All those people would probably freak out if they see me eating here and, quote, ‘mingling with peasants’.”

 

Yamaguchi snickered.  _ Yeah, no shit sir _ , he wanted to say as he picked a fish fillet and shove it on his mouth.

 

“By the way, I heard from Iwaizumi that you go out drinking with Oikawa.” Yamaguchi nearly choked on his food. Hopefully Iwaizumi did not mention how much trash-talking Oikawa does during those nights, because four hours of his bitching can fill an entire metaphorical sewer. “Drinks on me.”

 

“Is that a challenge, Sir?”

 

Another grin was sent on his way, and he could feel his face flushing. Damn, this is like discovering Tsukishima’s side that no one else gets to see -  _ exhilarating _ .

 

“Take it however you like. After all, it’s Friday.”

 

* * *

  
  


Drinking with his boss was a huge mistake.

 

The problem with a drunk Yamaguchi is that he, for the life of him, could not control his mouth. It’s fine if it’s Oikawa, since there are things the drama queen says as well, and they have a rule to never disclose to others the words said when they’re inebriated. But it’s a different thing with his boss; Ushijima does not get drunk easily, and even though he loosens up, he’s still aware of what he’s doing and saying.

 

Yamaguchi, on the other hand… let’s just say he’s more than embarrassing himself.

 

He was snorting and laughing and generally being loud, sometimes drawing attention to their booth, spewing unnecessary information (enough for several blackmail materials) at the speed of light. Ushijima just sat there drinking and listening to him, asking questions when he stopped his rambling, and occasionally laughing with him about something trivial.

 

Yamaguchi can hear Oikawa’s evil laughter at the back of his mind. He picks up another bottle of beer and downs it without a thought.

 

How they ended up talking about relationships is still a mystery to him, and of course, Yamaguchi has launched into a long speech on how he loves this guy even though he has no chance, describing said guy in great detail, and how he imagines it would be like if said guy finally got his shit together and found a girl to marry and appoint Yamaguchi as his best man and how it would break his heart but if it would make said guy happy, he’ll endure it. 

 

Ushijima did not stop him when his rambles had turned gloomy and sad, to downright sobbing. Yamaguchi feels pathetic, seeking comfort from his boss whom he’s not even close with, but he’s drunk and everything is blurred, might as well make this a blast before Ushijima realize that he employed a fucking blubbering idiot and correct his mistakes.

 

He was reaching for another bottle when he felt something strong holding his wrist.

 

“That’s enough, Yamaguchi.”

 

“I...I ain’t done yet, Sir,” he slurred, closing his eyes and bumping his head on Ushijima’s shoulder.

 

“No, we’re stopping this. Let me have your ID so I can call a cab to drive you to your place.”

 

“I don’t...wanna go home…”

 

He could feel warm hands caressing his face, and he leaned towards it, the gentleness of the feeling such a nice contrast to how shitty his emotions have gone.

 

“Come home with me?” He heard the deep voice near his ear, and the hot breath against his skin stirred something troublesome in his chest.

 

He closed his eyes and nodded, inching closer to Ushijima. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up, and the warmth turning into something more intense. 

 

When they finally kissed, his feelings bursted into flames.

  
  
  


 

 

Ushijima sat on the bed, scratching his chest as he ponder how to resolve the situation.

 

His bedroom was bright with the morning light, and on the floor was Yamaguchi, bowing in front of him. Hickeys look good on his beautifully freckled skin, he belatedly thought. 

 

“Yamaguchi.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Why are you on the floor.”

 

“I’m begging you not to fire me, sir.”

 

What the fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> would u look at that i actually updated holy shit

Yamaguchi woke up with a smile.

At first, he was confused as to why there’s something heavy behind him. Did he forget to move his shit off his bed again last night? Come to think of it, he doesn’t remember coming home after eating out with Ushijima. Wait, did he at least managed to get his bag back home? How about his phone?

The panic took time to settle, and he lounged around the bed like a sack of potatoes. His head was surprisingly not hurting, and he felt cozy. Nice.

There’s something draped on his waist, and he looked down to see a muscular arm wrapped around him. He stared at it for a while, trying to catalogue whose arm is that. Did he, on his drunken mess last night, decided to buy a hugging pillow and got it on the same night through Amazon Prime? He’s pretty sure they don’t deliver that instantly, and the arm looks too realistic to be a member of his pillow army. He poked at it, and it twitched slightly. Huh.

He gently held the fingers, feeling up the slight callousness on the tips. He’s sure he’s supposed to be freaking out right now, what with this arm and all, but the morning was so nice and the light pouring in from the window is warm. Like, coffee warm. Warmer than the leftovers after being microwaved, because their oven sucks ass like nobody’s business.

Yamaguchi smiled and held hands with the arm, noting how the palm is larger than his. _I’d fucking love to have those hands manhandle me any day._

“Hm.”

He froze instantly, tilting his head back and catching a sight of messy dark brown hair. He blinked, not really remembering bringing anyone home last night. _Did I managed to dragged Ushijima-san to some rundown bar, got shitfaced to the fourth degree, and had sex with a stranger? WTF the fuck, Tsukki’s gonna murder me with a scalpel if he finds out._

He turned over, and why didn’t he consider this again earlier? Yo, Yamaguchi, wake up already.

He was met with the angelic sleeping face of Ushijima, his hair tousled _juuuussst_ right, and all he wanted to do is mess it up even more. Maybe kiss him senseless because why not.

Wait.

Ushijima?

Why is… Ushijima… on his bed…?

…

… …

_HUH???_

His eyes widened and he looked around. Oh shit, he’s not in his house! Where the fuck is he?! And why is Ushijima naked?! Did something happen last night?!

Yamaguchi sat up quickly, the air hitting his bare skin, and a sudden pain assaulted his lower back. Oh hell fucking no. No way. _Nooo waaaayyyy_.

He’s naked too. And his ass is throbbing.

Shit dude. This was the rudest awakening he’s ever had the misfortune to encounter in his life, not even close to that time he got drunk and apparently gave Oikawa a striptease, who in turn gave him a lap dance, and he woke up to Iwaizumi cleaning up their mess and Tsukishima giving him the best “I’m disappointed at you” glare.

Ushijima was slowly waking up, and Yamaguchi felt the panic rush in his head, his stomach dropping like a hot potato. Ignoring his nakedness and the pain on his body, he scrambled off the bed and jumped down on the floor on a dogeza, head bowed low as he listened for Ushijima’s first words for this morning.

“Yamaguchi.”

“Yes sir.”

“Why are you on the floor.”

“I’m begging you not to fire me, sir.”

Silence, and he could feel his legs cramping up.

“…What the fuck.”

 

* * *

 

 

“…And so that happened.”

After giving him some clothes to wear, Yamaguchi managed to get some explanations. Apparently, he’d been drunk enough to seduce his boss last night. Ushijima had given him very explicit descriptions on how he made out with him on the back of the cab, making the driver incredibly uncomfortable, down to the details of how he blew Ushijima on the hallway leading to his apartment because Yamaguchi’s a thirsty hoe, and how they fucked for two rounds before he passed out from laughing too much because, apparently, he was so drunk out of his mind that he lost his sense of perception and thought they were having sex on the ceiling, shouting “Amazing!” like a child let loose on a dog park.

Ushijima gave him a cup of coffee afterwards, to go with his existential crisis and a thorough review of his life choices. This was his worst drunken affair, worse than that one time with Oikawa and the mysterious doughnuts. At least Ushijima assured him he’s not gonna get fired. But still.

Maybe he should abstain from alcohol for the rest of his life. Tsukishima’s been trying to get him off of it, and maybe this is the day he become a new man. He nodded to himself. He’s going to ask Tsukishima if the hospital he’s working at has some variation of Alcoholics Anonymous, and ask for pamphlets.

“Yamaguchi.”

He jolted back to reality as Ushijima set down a plate of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of him, the smell so divine it made his mouth water. His boss sat beside him with his own plate and mug of coffee, quietly picking up his fork and eating.

The atmosphere wasn’t as tense as Yamaguchi anticipated. How his boss is so chill over what happened last night, he won’t understand. But there’s a question burning in his mind, and he had always wanted to ask his first time.

“Sir.”

Ushijima looked at him, chewing.

“Hm?”

“Am I… am I good in bed?”

The older man blinked at him, his chewing slowing down as he let out a thoughtful hum.

“Well, it was good. You just surprised me. I didn’t peg you for someone who’d come at me so boldly.”

“…I was drunk, sir.”

Ushijima grabbed his mug and sipped. “If you ever had the opportunity to do that before, while sober, would you do it?”

“Do what, exactly?”

“Have sex with me.”

 _Of course! Of fucking course, sir! I’d love that! In fact, I’m kinda hard right now. Want to take care of it? I’ll let you fuck my mouth again!_ Yamaguchi groaned at the stream of his thoughts, biting down on bacon as if it’s the source of his problems. He’s so fucking horny. It’s like his teenager self never left him.

“Y-Yeah, if you’d let me.”

He could feel his face burning, and he stared down at his plate, the heavy look Ushijima is giving him a little bit unbearable.

He saw Ushijima stood up and placed his empty plate on the sink, before walking back to him. Yamaguchi continued eating the bacon, when he felt something warm press on his back and arms circle around his torso.

Ushijima pressed his nose on the crook of his neck, and he squealed, sensitive.

“S-Sir?!”

“I thought you’d be angry, to be honest.”

“Huh? Why?”

“You were thinking I’d fire you for sleeping with me. It’s not really an offense at the company, excluding whatever office politics people are engaged in. But I… I took advantage of you being drunk last night. I’m sorry.”

“N-No it’s okay sir! I mean, n-not really okay in a sense that you probably shouldn’t do it with other people, but I’m fine! I’m not angry or anything. Just.. weirded out.”

 

“Hm.”

He felt those big hands move around, feeling him up. Ushijima kissed the side of his neck, gently nibbling on the skin. Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side, eyes closed and meal forgotten. _Oh my god, that’s so good._

Ushijima’s hands reached his hips, and he unconsciously opened his legs. He could feel the rough parts of Ushijima’s palm gently kneading his thigh, thumbs stroking the skin with care. Shit, he’s so hard in his pants it’s embarrassing.

“Face me,” he heard his boss’ gruff voice whisper, and he scrambled to obey. Ushijima kissed him deeply, and Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around him, legs closing in around his waist. Their tongues moved around each other with great fervor, nipping and biting on one another’s lips if they got the chance.

Yamaguchi pulled away first, panting heavily, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with wanting.

“Sir,” he begged. “Please fuck me again.”

 

* * *

 

 

Here are the things Yamaguchi learned that morning:

 

First thing first, Ushijima is incredibly good at foreplay.

The moment he was dumped back to bed for a good round of morning sex, Yamaguchi was leaking on his boxers like a virgin getting his first handjob. He quickly worked on removing his borrowed shirt, hips moving and wiggling restlessly as Ushijima pulled down his underwear.

The older man didn’t waste time and rained down kisses, bites, and scratches down his thighs. Yamaguchi shivered, biting his fingers while his free hand card down Ushijima’s hair. Strong hands pried his legs open, nails digging on his skin.

“Look at you,” his boss murmured, voice deep and rich, as if dragged right out of his stomach. “So fucking gorgeous.”

The brunet sobbed, his own voice breaking as Ushijima licked him from balls to head, before sucking the tip, rolling his tongue over and over again at the sensitive skin. Yamaguchi tightly gripped the surprisingly soft hair, canting his hips upward.

To which Ushijima reacted with deepthroating him.

_Wow, okay._

He could feel his thoughts melt into a puddle, the only thing that got his attention captured is the intense heat around his dick. He didn’t even realize that Ushijima was prepping him until his fingertips grazed against his prostate, and Yamaguchi cried out, legs locking around older man’s shoulders.

“Fuck! A-Ahh!”

Ushijima used his left arm to pin his right thigh down, opening him up even more, reaching up to his chest and, as if this entire show wasn’t enough, started pinching his nipples. The fingers inside him were relentless; pushing and pulling back to hit that delicious spot. And let’s not forget that sinful mouth that’s still on his dick, sucking and slowly dragging upwards.

_Holy shit, I’m overloading. Can’t… can’t… unhhh…_

“I’m… g-gonna, Sir, please –“

As if he’d flipped a switch, all stimulation suddenly disappeared. Ushijima pulled back, his eyes dark, lips swollen and dripping with spit and precum. God, Yamaguchi wants to kiss him.

So he did. The bitter and honestly gross taste of himself drowned under the torrential rain of horniness, and Yamaguchi broke the kiss with a light bite on his lips.

“Fuck me,” he commanded, and Ushijima obeyed him.

 

Second, Ushijima is kinky as hell. It just doesn’t show.

It’s their second round for the morning, and Yamaguchi was pinned down on his stomach by the heavy weight of Ushijima’s body. He bit down the pillow under him as his superior pounded his ass hard, hands gripping his hips in place.

Yamaguchi eyed the belt looped around his wrists that kept him tied on the headboard, feeling his stomach churn with excitement. He didn’t peg his boss to like this kind of stuff, or maybe Yamaguchi just didn’t think about it enough. Even though he knew that Ushijima is a constant subject of daddy fantasies of the many office workers at the airline, he’s just a lowly intern and he’s too busy not getting fired and keeping Oikawa from murdering the man currently fucking him.

 _Well, I’m the one who’s currently enjoying the fantasies_ , he grinned around the pillowcase, but his smile turned into a gasp as a strong hand pulled his hair back. He heard a growl behind him, making him shiver.

“You’re zoning out,” Ushijima observed, before pulling out. The brunet cried at the loss, pushing himself up with his elbows but the older man kept him down. “What are you thinking about?”

Yamaguchi was silent for a second. “I wanna fuck you, Sir. But like, I also want you to keep fucking me.” He sighed at the lack of answer, admitting himself that it sounded really fucking stupid. “I… I mean–”

“Alright.”

“What?”

The belt loosened, and he was released. Yamaguchi turned to his side, watching Ushijima climb out of the bed and walk to a drawer. The brunet’s eyes fell to his amazing ass, firm but not ugly to look at. Damn, now he really wants to tap that.

“Is this fine?”

Ushijima turned to him, holding up a _dildo_.

Oh my god.

 _He has a sex toy drawer._ Images of handcuffs and butt plugs flooded his already stinky mind, and he wondered if Oikawa knows about this shit about Ushijima. He probably doesn’t. Oh my god.

Was there ever a time his boss came to work with a vibrator in his ass? Did he ever jacked off in his always-closed office, relishing at the privacy as he lost himself into lust? 

Did he ever had fantasies of bending over in that large desk of his, getting fucked like they have the whole day to play?

It’s like his mind suddenly put up a huge blinking neon sign screaming **OFFICE SEX**.

He needs to stop.

“Uh. I guess.”

 

Lastly, maybe, just maybe, Ushijima likes him enough to kiss him goodbye once they’ve exhausted their sexual frustration. Maybe he likes him enough to cook him another meal, offer him his obnoxiously big bathroom, and hand out his last night’s clothes fresh out of the laundry; apparently he washed it the moment Yamaguchi passed out from too much sex yesterday.

And maybe he likes him enough to invite him again for next Friday.

God, Yamaguchi’s so fucking excited.

 

* * *

 

It’s a Wednesday night, and Tsukishima is tired of his life. The moment he’s out of his uniform and workplace, all thoughts of health and medicine vanished like smoke. With heavy footsteps, he entered the grocery store, a man on a mission, and stopped in front of the liquors section. It’s a good thing he has a day off tomorrow.

He’s gonna get smashed tonight, and he’s dragging the brunet with him.

All those years of passive-aggressive exercise and volleyball paid off as he lifted a 12-bottle case of gin, dumping it on his shopping cart, and strolling to the freezer to grab two bags of ice. He debated on what snacks to get, before muttering “fuck it” under his breath and snatching whatever he sees on his way to the cashier.

He checked his phone, relaxing at the familiar text Yamaguchi sent to him, asking what he wants for dinner. Instead of a proper reply, the blond replied with a long string of booze emoji punctuated with an obnoxious pink heart, and pocketed his phone once the cashier was done.

The nurse dragged off his loot out of the store and flagging a cab like some sort of rich asshole. He’s not rich, though. Just an asshole.

And tonight he’s tired, and Yamaguchi’s been drinking like the world’s gonna end if he goes for one month abstaining from alcohol. He knows that Oikawa is also to blame, but Yamaguchi’s an adult now. He should know his responsibilities when it comes to health, especially since he lives with a goddamn nurse.

Whatever.

He pays the driver once they reach the apartment. The glass bottles clinked loudly as he ascended the stairs.

Before he could even try the knob, the door suddenly opened, and he was greeted with a bewildered Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki! I was gonna buy some beer since – what the fuck are those?!”

“I’m pretty sure you know what these are,” he smirked, and the brunet just pouted as he helped him bring the goods in.

“Why are we drinking tonight? Did something happen?”

Tsukishima quickly placed the bag of ice on the sink, rummaging the cupboards for a big enough container. “I have tomorrow off. And you’re the resident alcoholic here.”

“What the fuck, I’m not an alcoholic!”

“Yeah, you just have a ritual with Oikawa that involves getting shitfaced.” He sighed as he found a big bowl, dumping some ice on it. Yamaguchi’s already in the living room behind the coffee table lined with two glasses and several boxes, sitting cross-legged on the floor and eating pizza. When did they got pizza?

“I ordered while you were out earlier,” the freckled boy answered the unspoken question, and Tsukishima just shrugged. Good enough for him.

He pulled out bottle and popped the crown open.

“To getting smashed,” he droned with a grin.

“To getting smashed!”

 

* * *

 

“So,” the blond started. “How’s work?”

For someone who’s regularly downing alcohol, Yamaguchi gets drunk quite easily. And again, the problem with a drunk Yamaguchi is that he, for the life of him, could not control his mouth.

The brunet grinned, delicately dropping some ice on his glass. “Oh. You know. Just fine.”

“How fine is ‘just fine’?”

“Fine like my boss.”

Tsukishima stopped drinking, slowly turning his gaze on his best friend.

“What?”

“Like… y’know. My boss. He’s really fine.”

He immediately wracked his brain for anything that will give him any clue on what the fuck he’s talking about. Wait…

“Are you… are you talking about Kuroo-san?”

“What?!” This seemed to aggravate the drunk brunet, shooting him a nasty glare. “He ain’t my boss, ‘kay! Even though he’s hot! But he’s not my boss!”

“Uh…”

Yamaguchi got spurred by his intelligent reply. “My boss is hella fine, Tsukki. He’s like a model. One of those underwear models, y’get me?” He made this really stupid face where he crunched up his nose and his eyes looks like it’s trying to disappear into his skin. “No… that’s wrong. Not like a model. Ah wait! I know, like a Brazzers porn star!”

What.

Tsukishima must’ve dropped his glass because he could feel a wetness growing on his shirt. But Yamaguchi’s words and the sudden excited gleam in his eyes made everything easy to ignore for the meantime.

“He also got the dick for the role, Tsukki! I wonder if he’s ever starred in porn, though. But he fucks like one, and he’s really good too.”

“What the fuck are you saying, Tadashi?”

“I mean, maybe that’s why he’s rich. Is that why he always looks so relaxed in the office? He’s not worried about making money in the airlines? Can you google the annual gross income of a porn star? [Maybe I should try that too](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7647772/chapters/17410858), so I can pay off those stupid loans.”

The sudden bout of nonsense was starting to hurt his head, and Tsukishima gripped his wrist to make him stop. “What… what on earth… please stop.”

Yamaguchi wasn’t paying attention to him, though. He’s staring hard at the hand wrapped on his wrist. Tsukishima feels like he made a grave mistake.

“What…? Why’re you looking at my hand like that?”

The brunet stared at it for a good few seconds, before whispering.

“He’s pinned me harder than that.”

“…what.”

“Tsukki, why are you always saying that? Is the alcohol making you dumb?”

“Who pinned you harder than,” he tightened his hold around Yamaguchi. “Than this? Is someone bullying you again? On this fucking age?” The mere thought of some jackass hurting Yamaguchi set off a loud alarm in his head. No, it’s impossible. Yamaguchi’s too smart to fall back into that.

“My boss, Tsukki.”

“Why did your boss pin you?”

“Um, because we were having sex at that time? And I said I liked it rough?”

 

 

Aaaannnddd there goes all coherent thoughts for tonight.

 

 

(He should probably abstain from alcohol too.)

**Author's Note:**

> wow i need to stop writing porn-centric stories


End file.
